


Order of Estaria

by Wrathchild



Series: World of Estaria [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathchild/pseuds/Wrathchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the World of Estaria, there flow mystical energies from sources which bring about natural harmony. The Moon, The shadows, The Wilds and the very fires of the Mountains. It's inhabitants draw on these fundamental vitalities. Thus exist The Moonkin of Manensdem, The Shadowwalkers of Yutaria, The Actaeons of the Kunari Wilds and The Smiths of Mount Anestreya. </p><p>However a turn of events threatens to throw this world of harmony and order into absolute chaos. Follow the Moonkin Prince, Seijo and his Royal Protector, Emily, in their journey through these times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of Estaria

A once proud fortress stood back-broken against the mountainside it was built on. The kingdom was swallowed by destructive flames, like red fingers reaching out to a clouded moon. Howls of monstrous beings spread like a tidal wave around the marble-paved streets. Inside the fortress tower a man stood, sword drawn guarding another who had suffered too many wounds. His crescent cape was torn and blood-soaked. The legion of monsters broke through the Tower's high gates and charged at the two men.

"Dad!!" A young lad sprang out of bed and ran to the adjacent room. "Dad are you alright?" he rushed inside to find it empty. 

"Seijo, my Prince, the king and the Royal Protector have gone hunting to the Ashen Grove." A lady approached and said in a polite voice.

"Oh…ok that's a relief." Seijo looked out of one of the corridor windows. "But isn't it a little early for such heavy activity, Seranea? The sun has barely set behind the trees."

"Don't worry, the Grove gets dark earlier and the trees themselves radiate moonlight." She re-assured with a smile. "Ah, before I forget I have prepared some early supper if you'd like."

"Have you made your wild berry tea? and...and the truffle rarebits?" Seijo asked with a childishness…perhaps not fit for his age.

"Hahaha, yes, yes all of your favorites are there and the berries have been plucked fresh from the Luna Grove. I am also planning something for your 16th Birthday!" Seranea replied with a warm smile.

"Huh? My birthday…that's still 3 months away. But I'll look forward to it!" eagerness took over his eyes.

Seranea handed over Seijo's crescent cape. He took it with a respectful bow and set the leather spaulders on his shoulders. Serenea guided him to the dining room through the long corridors of the Moon Tower. Seijo's glance shifted between the paintings and Seranea, whose long straw-hued hair waved in the wind. They walked silently for a little while admiring the many paintings that adorned the high walls.

"The 'Blood Moon', 'Ghost of the Ashen Grove' the legacy of our predecessors" Seranea spoke with pride as they walked, "Ahh, the 'Eclipse Bow' which one day will be your's, young Prince." she said with aplomb. Seijo carried on with a nod. He had seen these paintings all his life, but every time he would lay his eyes on them, he would be intrigued as if it was his first time.

After a long walk they reached the tower's dining room. Seijo took his seat at the head and stared out at the rising moon. He himself being rejuvenated by the serene blue light. Many Luminons in the room came alive as the moonlight spread through the room. He tapped a few of them around the table, which caused them to shimmer and shift a little. A bad habit of his, perhaps? His peace was soon broken by Seranea carrying out a tray from the kitchen.

"May I strain the wild berry tea, or would you like it brewed more, Prince?" Seranea asked.

"I trust you Seranea, you may strain it." Seijo and Seranea giggled at that jab of humor. He rested his chin on his hands and stared at the ruby red tea pouring from the fine bone china tea pot into his cup. The aromas wafted through the room, the tarty scent of fresh berries were tantalizing enough as it is. But Seranea had that special touch that made it hypnotic to him.

"So are you preparing to travel to Anestreya next week?" Seranea broke the long silence, with a rather uncomfortable subject.

"Hmph…Father did tell me, but, why do we have to go so often?" Seijo questioned with disdain.

"Oh, the last time I accompanied you, I did realize that Princess Andrea has grown up to become very beautiful…" Seranea tried to drop a subtle hint. But it was met by an embarrassed groan from the Prince, "Hahaha! There's still time before you worry about those matters. Just listen to the king for now." She said after a hearty laugh.

"Hmm…maybe you're correct. I find the Princess of Anestreya really annoying though." Seijo said after a bite of the truffle rarebit.

 _Not the best with diplomacy, I feel,_ Seranea only let out a little sigh.

She stared out at the night sky for sometime while sitting by Seijo's side. "I don't have to go anywhere today, right?" He asked as he finished his meal.

"No…however, we had to study Estarian history." Seijo's expression turned into one of self pity. "But we can do it early in the morning!" Seranea quickly changed tones.

"You're the best Seranea! Thank you for the supper as well." Seijo said with a respectful bow, Seranea reciprocated with the same gesture. He turned around and headed towards the lower floor.

* * *

 

As Seijo climbed down the spiral steps, he proceeded to the near corner of the corridor and knocked on the door that lay adjacent.

While he waited for a reply, he stared out from an arch. The winding pathway leading out from the tower gate, down the mountain slope the kingdom of Manensdem was built on. It was canopied out by lush trees on either side. The light of many road-side floating luminons tore through the thick treetops. They nearly mirrored the night sky, except there wasn't a full moon adorning them. The Moonkin were up and about, visiting shops, selling the crafts they worked hard on, walking to work and preparing supper. Seijo rested his elbows on the arch apron as he continued to stare out.

"Coming! Give me a moment," A nervous voice drew his attention away from the world outside.

"How long do you take? I guess I can finish off dinner before you open this door." Seijo replied tauntingly.

After much foot tapping and staring by him, the door was finally opened. A rather short amber-haired girl answered the door, "Good evening, Prince," she bowed down to the man standing in front.

"Ughh…Emily, how many times have I told you, not to call me that!" Seijo replied rather brashly, "I have been telling you for the last 5 years, haven't I?"

"Ohh…I do that on purpose, just to annoy you!" Emily replied with a giggle, while wiping off a little sweat off of her forehead.

"So what have you been up to?" Seijo enquired. He looked over her shoulder and saw a feather bag, which was beaten down and had a dagger stabbed into it. Also seeing the beads of sweat on her hair and face, and the flannel on her shoulders, it was quite obvious what she was up to.

"Ohh just practicing," She replied with a shrug, "do you know when the King and father went away?"

"Father and The Royal Protector went off hunting to the Ashen Grove, while I was sleeping," he affirmed, "Oh! Since we mentioned the Ashen Grove, I just remembered, come on, I need to show you something, let's leave for a little walk!"

"Haaa! Really?" Emily replied with a slight blush on her face," But aren't we supposed to sneak out without someone's consent? What if Seranea or the guards caught us?" She hesitated a bit however.

"Oye, I know ways around this Tower, I have lived here all my life, you know?" Seijo replied, disappointed that Emily underestimated him. 

"Alright, alright I didn't mean it that way!" Emily replied with a nervous giggle, "I'll change and be right out!"

"Oh by Moonlight, not again!" Seijo planted his palm firmly onto his forehead.

While preparing for the wait once again, he began to stare out, the Moon stood proudly on its pedestal in the sky. He felt the tingling of all the luminosity around him, the marble of the proud tower reflected the light, almost trying to rival the Lunar body's brightness, "Such magnificent energy…" Seijo whispered his thoughts to himself. Suddenly though the sights around him flashed away and what stood before him, caused him to freeze with fear. A legion of thousands of monstrosities holding up hellish banners, crashing into the boundary wall, twisted swords, spears being waved high. Simply waiting to lay waste in their path.

The vision however faded out as soon as it had appeared. Everything was as it should be, he could hear the distant bustle of the Manensdem folk. The plains stretching forth beyond the kingdom were calm as ever. Seijo took a sigh of relief and waved it off as some of his mind's wild imaginations.

"OK! Let's head out to... wherever you were taking me!" Emily threw open the door. Wearing a dark green cloak and knee-length trousers. Just as she walked out, her dagger belt dropped from her waist.

"Haha! You really are one silly girl!" Seijo jabbed a little fun at her.

"You're so rude!" Emily's giggling and blushing, gave way to an embarrassed frown. 

"Ya sure! Let's get going now," He grabbed her arm, just as she finished strapping the belt back and took her down to the Luna Grove gate, "shouldn't be a lot of guards down there," he assured. She replied with a smile and a nod.

* * *

 

Sneaking past a few gardeners, maneuvering through the shadows and climbing over the Grove hedge, not before Emily's trousers were caught in the thorns, however, prompting Seijo to free her. They were in the clear and walking down the winding pathway to the lower kingdom.

"So you've started waking up in the evenings too eh Emily?" Seijo asked.

"Hmm, yes, staying as humans in Manensdem does do that, doesn't it?" Emily replied casually, "But being here for the King's service means everything to us."

"No…father and I owe our lives to the Royal Protector. After what he did for us, it is the least we could do, to invite you to stay with us. Now it's five years since we met!" Seijo expressed gratitude and tapped into his memory.

"Yes! You've become ruder and ruder." Emily replied with a smirk.

"And you've become clumsier and clumsier!" Seijo was having none of it.

The floating luminons floated and shimemred around the empty upper street, illuminating the path as they strolled onward.

"But tell me, I wanted to ask, why do you carry that dagger everywhere?" he asked, "we're quite safe inside the kingdom!"

"It's something my father has entrusted to me. It is our family's heirloom, my father's twin swords, this dagger. It is something very precious," she said, " Your father will pass on the Eclipse bow to you as well!" Emily faced Seijo as she spoke.

"Haha…Archery, that's something I owe your father as well. He is the one who taught me! But about the Eclipse bow, I don't know if I can do justice to the weapon. I'm not as proficient a fighter, as you," Humility from Seijo? Emily was surprised,

"Oh! Thank you…that was unexpected," Her surprise escaped into her tone.

As they conversed and gazed at the trees on either side, they approached the townside. Both of them put on their hoods to hide their identities. The Prince and the Royal Protector's daughter walking out? Whatever would the people think? They grazed past many of the town's citizens as they hustled about. A young Moonkin sat just on the start of the road, selling paintings, Seijo slowed down to have a closer look. A bard seated herself just a little distance ahead, gently plucking on her stringed oud, singing poems about the Winter Solstice, which wasn't too far away, Emily did stop for a few moments to listen. Carts were bringing in whole new shipments of golden apples from the Autari Grove. In one corner a shop caught Seijo's attention. It was an elixir store. As they approached it, he saw many bottles of spirits, one of them seemed quite familiar. 

 _Oh! The Aprotic, father's favorite!_ Seijo thought. As he browsed the many bottles of Aprotics, Perinis and Suvaits , he started tapping the shop's luminon which hovered beside them. The light flickered and fell on Seijo's face.

"If you'd like one, you can take it! We supply Aprotics to the Tower anyway, the Prince can certainly have one bottle, if he wishes," said the shopkeeper, an elderly man with a shivering hand and wrinkled face.

"The Prince?" "Prince Seijo is here?" "Is that him?" "Look it's the Prince!" Gasps of surprise and admiration were heard as the people stopped what they were doing at the mention of the Prince.

Seijo looked around and waved at the people, a nervous grin took over his face, "Where were you taking me to? Let's go!" Emily grabbed his arm, and they started running the other way. She wasn't much of an attention seeker.

"Oh right! The Ashen Grove! I nearly forgot!" Seijo tried to keep pace, while holding on dearly to the bottle of Aprotic he had picked up.

"You haven't even had a sip of that yet!" Emily slowed down her pace as they went back on the solitary path to the Ashen Grove.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just fleshing out some of the character interactions in this first chapter, I myself am trying to get a basic grip of this crazy little world that I made up in my head. A lot of chapter edits will be coming out! Yes and a prologue chapter as well!


End file.
